Kylo Ben
'''Kylo Ben '''was a cat meme, and a Knight of Dex-Starr. Born with a rare disease that had him grow from an actual cat into a more human like form, he was adopted by his uncle Snoke, and raised as one of the first Knights of Dex-Starr. After meeting Nicolas Gregigan, Kylo would go on to play an important role in the Second Weeaboo War, sacrificing himself so Nicolas could escape. Early Life Kylo Ben was born to his mother, a Snow-Kendo Warrior using the false name "Shawna Ben". Created by the Weeaboos alongside her brother "Snoke", and hundreds of others, Shawna was a supply officer for the Weeaboos during their invasion of Gruganda. When the war ended, and the Weeb food supplies began to run low, Shawna escaped to Ionia alongside many others, where she fathered Kylo. However, a rare side-effect of Shawna's cat-genes resulted in Kylo being born as a cat. While local doctors reassured her that he would soon grow up to be normal, Shawna did not want to raise the child. Luckily for Kylo, his uncle Snoke received word of this situation, and adopted him, alongside another cat-meme being treated at the same hospital named Mort. Brought back to Eastman, Snoke raised the two as if they were his own sons, and they trained with his as the Knights began to form. Hospital records state that Kylo was AFAB, but given the flexible nature of gender in Gruganda, and his accepting Uncle, Kylo grew up as male, his preferred gender. Knighthood Rising through the ranks, Kylo, Mort (now named Jotaru) and another knight named Sylvie would work together in Eastman, helping defend the base, and trade supplies with the nearby communities. While he was granted the rank of Knight for his skill, it was not until 2621 that he embarked on his first mission. The naming scheme of the knights, that of having "Kylo" in front of their name, came from Kylo Ben. In Shen (an Ionian Dialect), Kylo means "Guardian" , which Snoke used as a title for the Knights as a whole. Kylo had a hard time with the concept of memes, and struggled to understand what they were. He also learned stories of the Weeaboo war, and the history of the world. A strange event had occurred in Gruganda, with Woodberry wiped out in an apparent terrorist attack, and their leader, R.Jude Macready, presumed dead. Seeing a chance for him to help make a difference as his uncle had, Kylo asked to be sent to investigate alongside a team Snoke had prepared. Happy to see his nephew succeed, Snoke agreed. Second Weeaboo War Traveling to Gruganda, Snoke split up from his team to cover more ground, and received word from a trader that MaCready was safe at outpost 31. While preparing to head there, he encountered a rambling Edenian, Nicolas Gregigan, and attacked him. Before long, however, the two realized they could work together to find R.Jude, and set off to the outpost. At this time, the rest of Ben's team was killed by Stomach Prince Jude, as they too had arrived at Outpost 31 and discovered the situation. Along the way, they were attacked by Things, and Kylo Ben was wounded. Staying behind in case he turned into a thing, Kylo heard whispers of nearby weeaboos, and became concerned that they were behind the attack. Following a path to Outpost 31 to alert Gregigan, he was instead attacked by Agent 362, a veteran Weeaboo saboteur, who, after a brutal fight, infected him with Wasabi-Fel. Transformed into a more monstrous, cat-like form, Kylo Ben began to ramble off shitty transphobic weeb memes, and tracked Gregigan to Outpost 13. Attacking it, he was defeated by R.Jude, and left for dead as the G.R.U.F. went to Neo-Japan to stop the invasion. Here, a Knight named Kylo Sven attempted to rescue Kylo Ben, but he was killed, and Kylo Ben entered the teleporter to Neo-Japan. Upon arriving, Kylo's wassabi began to wear off, and it's incredibly addicting nature led him to beg the weebs for more. Given his request by Stomach prince Jude, Ben went off to fight R.Jude, only to be defeated again. Slowly returning to his natural form, Kylo Ben began to realize what was going on, though he could not snap out enough to fully regain control. Seeing Nicolas, he cornered him on top of a dumpster. Here, Nicolas was able to snap him out of the Wasabi mind control by reminding him of memes. Horrified at what he'd done, and seeing that the pair was surrounded, Kylo Ben gave a thankful goodbye to Nicolas, and stabbed himself with his own saber, both to stop the Wasabi from taking control of him again, and to drop his body onto Squilliam, a weeaboo warrior who had just primed a grenade. His last act saved Nicolas, who would go on to win the war and defeat the Weeaboos. His death would greatly affect Snoke, who would enter a deep depression. Category:Last King of New Eden